


After all, they only caused problems to others...

by CatButAlsoABird



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Other, Self-Worth Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatButAlsoABird/pseuds/CatButAlsoABird
Summary: Four sighed, they felt like crying but they repressed those feelings, they always hid their feelings from others, acting as if they were emotionless, covering their weaknesses by being mean. That cruel part of themselves wasn't that relevant anymore, it had been a long time since they did anything like that. They've been trying to be better but they always felt so guilty about their past no matter how much they've changed over time. They just wish they could've been better, they wish they weren't so bad with emotions so that they could properly apologize to X, they wished that they would-Four suddenly realized that X was looking at them from one side of the table, when did they get there?
Relationships: Four & X (Battle For Dream Island), Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	After all, they only caused problems to others...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic ever. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. This fic is heavily inspired by a collab comic I drew with someone on discord named Sprite, he was the one who wrote all of X's dialogue, so credit to him. I hope you enjoy this! ^^ The whole thing is in Four's POV.

Four was standing near a table with their head resting on it, they were overthinking things, things that they felt so bad for. They had been standing there for a while now just feeling bad about themselves, they remembered that time they made X cry, telling them that they were irrelevant and unnoticed. They also remembered all those times they screeched at X, the times they hurt them, the list could go on and on.

Four sighed, they felt like crying but they repressed those feelings, they always hid their feelings from others, acting as if they were emotionless, covering their weaknesses by being mean. That cruel part of themselves wasn't that relevant anymore, it had been a long time since they did anything like that. They've been trying to be better but they always felt so guilty about their past no matter how much they've changed over time. They just wish they could've been better, they wish they weren't so bad with emotions so that they could properly apologize to X, they wished that they would-

Four suddenly realized that X was looking at them from one side of the table, when did they get there? They had a concerned look on their face, Four looked at their eyes and instantly got lost in them. It was easy to tell what X was feeling through their eyes, they had a recognizable glint on them that just spelled the word "worried". Four just loved looking at X, everything about them made their heart flutter and-

"Four?" X called them cautiously, as if anything they said might make Four angry. Four didn't like that, they didn't like how X feared them a little, it just broke the number's heart. They felt even more guilty after that.  
"Don't worry about me X, I'll be fine." they said. They didn't want to make the variable more worried than they already were. Four wanted to see X smile more than anything in that moment, that always made them feel better, admiring how lovely X is when they're happy.

"But you seemed so sad... I'm worried..." X replied. Guess that Four didn't succeed at making X stop worrying about them.  
"It's okay, I can tell you about it later if you want, but just seeing you makes me feel much better." Did they just say that to X? They quickly brushed it off, telling themselves that maybe that'll finally convince them. To reassure them even more, Four stood up from the table and gave X a pat.  
"But...Four..." They continued. The variable was very determined to find out what the number's problem was. Four noticed that and instantly knew that there was no escaping from X.

"You haven't been yourself lately Four..." X was right. They've been so distant from everyone lately, every day feeling more and more worthless, more sad, more guilty... They just didn't want to be a burden to anyone anymore, after all, they only caused problems to others. There wasn't really a reason to why they should speak with anyone anymore, but X just wasn't having that.

Four gave up on trying to avoid the subject and sat down. They stayed quiet for some seconds.  
"Do I treat you badly?" They asked, already knowing the obvious answer to that question, but they just wanted to know what X would say.  
"Well... No..." They responded, with a tiny hint of hesitation in their voice.  
"I know you're lying" Four suddenly realized that they had started to cry a little, they did their best to stop crying, but they just couldn't fight the tears that were threatening to fall from their eyes. It hurt too much to watch X lie to them like that, X deserved every ounce of happiness in this world, they shouldn't have to hide their feelings just for the sake of making Four feel better.

X started to cry as well.  
"Four, please don't cry, I'm sorry!" They said. Sorry? Why was X apologizing to them? X who had done nothing wrong all this time, X who was the kindest, most loyal person they ever knew, X who was their co-host, their most precious friend, was apologizing to Four? Four knew that wasn't right, they're the one that was mean, they're the only one that should be crying, that should deserve to feel bad, not X.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry! I'm sorry for making you cry that one time, and for screeching at you-"  
"Four, don't be sorry... you were probably just mad... don't blame yourself." Four felt so bad at this point, X just said that they shouldn't be sorry, that they shouldn't blame themselves. They know that isn't true, they know they deserve all the sadness they were feeling, maybe even more. They knew that, but they couldn't help but wish for comfort, for someone to hold them tight and tell them that everything was fine, and that someone just had to be X.

They blushed at the thought, but before they could stop themselves, they opened their arms, asking, no, begging for a hug from X. They closed their eyes, not wanting to see how X would react to that. It was selfish of them to do this, but it was too late to go back now. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before they suddenly felt X's warmth surrounding them. 

It was like a dream every time X hugged them or showed any sign of affection towards them. They instantly felt calmer, more at peace. It was a very warm and reassuring hug, and Four was pretty sure that their own heart was beating with the same rythm as the variable's one. Four smiled, enjoying the moment as much as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? I hope my writing was okay at least, I'm proud of how this turned out. Should I write more stuff? Let me know!


End file.
